The present invention relates generally to the making of a ground connection between two circuit boards or printed wiring boards, and is particularly concerned with electronic units such as cellular or other portable phones, calculators, and the like in which a main printed wiring board is secured beneath a keyboard.
The keyboard and printed wiring board are generally secured together by fastener devices such as screws and the like at the perimeter of the boards. However, due to the flexibility of the keyboard or panel material, some deflection of the keyboard can occur when keys are depressed, and the underlying printed wiring board may be provided with bumps or protrusions in order to prevent the keyboard from deflecting too far. Both boards must be grounded.